roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetle Rillia (Samantha)
- NORMAL= - NORMAL 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE - NORMAL 3 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|Dream= - Derse = IMAGE LINK HERE - God tier = IMAGE LINK HERE - God tier, hood down = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|Extra= - EXTRA 1 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 3 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Troll |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Sylph of Life |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps (19 earth years). Wriggling Day is the 20th bilunar perigee of the 5th dark season's equinox, on an unknown Alternian cycle |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Derse |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = humbleTransition |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = She types with perfect punctuation, replacing the smaller case 'l' for a upper case 'X'. |Row 8 title = Blood/text |Row 8 info = Teal |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = None |Row 13 title = Song|Row 9 info = Her symbol is that of a "/" and a "-" merged together. Almost like an "X". |Row 10 info = Unknown |Row 11 info = Unknown |Row 13 info = Unknown}} Jetle Rillia, is 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps (19 earth years). Wriggling Day is the 20th bilunar perigee of the 5th dark season's equinox, on an unknown Alternian cycle. She is of TEAL blood, she has a sense for fashion, and knows what looks good, and what doesn't. Her symbol is that of a "/" and a "-" merged together, as if going in a different direction to the rest of the Trolls. She is shy to the point where she is a mute to anyone but those she comes to trust dearly and completely. Her voice is that of the 'angels' and brings calm to those stressed out. She types with perfect punctuation, replacing the letters I'' for ''-'' and ''L for /''. Her text is in the colour '''TEAL'.'' Her loyalty goes all the way to the point of willing to go to extremes to help someone. She does so with absolute grace. Her trollian handle humbleTransition', 'humble' for her shy nature, and ''''Transition' '''for her change from troll thought patterns. However, her attitude toward the ranking systems of the bloodlines, may make her seem like a complete bitch at times, if not all the time. She just does not care, or know much about her own culture. So she will see very stand offish, and a down right bitch, but it's a wall she has up to protect herself. She has no friends other than those online, however in saying that she doesn't really consider them friends either. Adveture/s; This will be updated as her story with the others progress. Category:Trolls Category:Player